Tushan Yaya
Tushan Yaya is a deuteragonist in the Fox Spirit Matchmaker series. She is a nine-tailed fox and is also the Leader of the Demon Realm. After her sister, Tushan Honghong, went missing or died, she became the most powerful fox spirit in Tushan. Although she appears arrogant and indifferent, she is very proud and looks up to her older sister as an idol because of how powerful and inspirational she was. As a result, she doesn't treat her extremely weak, youngest sister, Tushan Susu, very well because of her resemblance to Honghong. Appearance Tushan Yaya, is a female Fox Spirit, who despite being hundreds of years old, has a youthful appearance, and is considered a very beautiful woman. Yaya, has a voluptuous figure with large breasts and is very tall. She has light skin, maroon eyes (which sometimes turn red when intimidating someone or expressing anger) and dark brown hair. As a child Yaya wore red and white clothes with no sleeves. As an adult, she wears the similar outfit but with a furry collar and a big scarf. After meeting Tushan Honghong once more, and taking her words into account, she changes to blue clothes, though the design remains the same. She also carries a huge gourd known as the Endless Gourd around with her, which greatly increases her power after drinking from it. Personality Childhood Yaya used to be quite rude and childish. She often found most things boring and could take naps that could last for more than ten days. She hated having people tell her to not adopt her sister's character and fighting style, as it didn't suit her. Although she seemed very self-centered, she was actually quite relaxed but just preferred to do whatever she wanted to do. Adult Yaya has matured greatly and now has a commanding attitude. When people don't comply with her wishes, she intimidates them into doing so. She is rather stoic and fearless, and only expresses emotion when annoyed or angry, in danger or when she meets her sister, Honghong. She prefers to use her sister's methods when doing things, such as never using her mouth to speak and instead using Tushan's Thousand-Mile Communication. Abilities Tushan Yaya, by practising austerities, has developed formidible magic - so much that that when others catch sight of her, they run away; her power is off the charts. She generally doesn't need both hands to perform magic arts, but when dealing with Bai Yuechu's Pure Yang Flame and Tears of the Void, she must use both hands. Nine tailed Fox Yaya, is able to transform into a tailed Fox Spirit. After drinking wine, she summoned one tail on herself, during her fight with Bai Yuechu, which greatly enchanced her power. She later in this battle, summoned all nine of her tails and in this form she can unleash her full power. 'Ice Magic' Yaya has practiced ice magic for her entire life. After the disappearance of Honghong, Yaya refined her ice magic, and eventually achieved the highest level of ice spells: Absolute Zero meaning the coldest temperature. She has used this spell before to freeze Bai Yuechu's Tears of the Void, which was thought to be impossible. Never before has a demon refined ice magic to such a level. 'Endless Gourd' When Yaya drinks wine from the Endless Gourd, her power greatly increases. Rongrong once said that once her sister drinks wine, no one can stop her. The Endless Gourd can refill anytime. 'Magic Search' Yaya can use her magic to search for her targets across a long distance. She has used this spell before when searching for the Princess of the South in Tushan. 'Heavenly Magnification' This spell can make one grow to at least ten times their size for a limited amount of time. Yaya has used this before when trying to stop to God of Fire and gave everyone a chance to recover. Trivia * In Chinese, "雅雅" can mean "refined" or "elegant”. * According to the author, Tushan Yaya's design is based off Boa Hancock from One Piece zh:涂山雅雅